


Jasper Crystal Gem AU

by Katiebear015



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crystal Gem Jasper, Family Bonding, Gen, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven x Jasper family bonding, jasper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebear015/pseuds/Katiebear015
Summary: Jasper joined the crystal gems during the gem war. This is how events wouldve played out with Jasper as a CG.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Steven Universe Mom swap/Role swap AUs





	Jasper Crystal Gem AU

**Author's Note:**

> This story may be updated a bit slowly but it's a little idea I had.

“Steven!” Jasper called across the sky arena to the panting hybrid as he rested his hands on his knees, “Think fast.” 

The larger quartz threw a giant rock in the hybrid's general direction. Steven dodged out of the way barely missing it. Steven’s bubble also immediately went up as reflex to the immediate danger Steven could summon his bubble at will now. Jasper grinned while Pearl slapped Jasper’s bicep in a warning manner glaring at her. 

“Jasper,” Pearl chastised, “Be careful with Steven he’s not as durable as we are.” 

Jasper chuckled and grinned as she looked over at Pearl and told her, “Relax Pearl, he’s doing extremely well today. Steven is stronger than you think he is.” 

Pearl huffed not happy with Jaspers's answer and went to sit on the edge of the sky arena trying to let Jasper control the training like she promised she would. Jasper beckoned Steven over to where she was standing. Steven walked clearly worn out and tired. He walks over and Jasper bends down so she is eye to eye with him. Jasper puts her hand on top of his head in a friendly gesture.

“You are doing very good today Steven, do you want to stop here or continue with a bit more training?” She asked Steven seeing how tired he looked. 

Steven smiled at Jasper as he said, “Let’s train some more I want to be as strong as you one day.” 

Jasper chuckled at his enthusiasm and straightened up. 

She gave Steven a teasing grin before saying, “Well Steven lets get training. But not too much longer though I think Pearl is going to shatter me if we do this for too much longer.” 

Pearl always worries about Steven and it usually leads to her underestimating him. But that’s why Jasper decided to train Steven herself. She was a quartz soldier after all. 

“Alright Steven lets try some training with your shield,” Jasper said and Steven summoned his shield. 

“Good job Steven,” Jasper called out to him, “Now aim for this rock,” Jasper says pointing to a rock farther away from both of them. 

Steven takes a deep breath and raises his shield throwing it like a frisbee at the rock. He missed causing him to sign in irritation. 

“Don’t get discouraged Steven tried again,” Jasper encouraged seeing how hard that throw was it would definitely have cracked the rock had it hit it. 

Steven pauses for a second before summoning another shield and throwing it at a slightly different angle. This time the shield hit the rock, the shield cut the rock clean through the middle. Once the debris cleared Steven and Jasper both looked at the rock. Steven was elated that he did it. Steven let out a whoop and jumped high into the air floating back down gently. 

As soon as his feet touched the ground he was engulfed in a bear hug by Jasper, “Great job Steven! See I knew you could do it.” 

Steven blushed at the compliment and Jasper made eye contact with Pearl who was glaring at her. Jasper sighed and looked back toward Steven. 

“Alright Steven that’s enough for today let’s head back you look like you may keel over,” she told Steven ruffling his hair as she walked past him. 

Steven frowned and followed Jasper as he argued, “What? No, I’m not even tired.” 

One look at Steven told Jasper he was in fact lying about not being tired but Jasper just rolled her eyes and continued to walk toward the warp pad with Steven and Pearl following her. 

“Great job Steven I am very glad I got to sit in on your training today,” Pearl congratulated Steven causing him to beam.

“It’s all thanks to Jasper she is the best teacher ever!” Steven said excitedly as he jumped on to Jaspers back. 

Jasper looked behind herself at Steven and smirked as he climbed up onto her shoulder. 

“What was that about not being tired,” Jasper said as Steven laid his head against her hair. 

Steven huffed as he said sleepily, “I’m not tired, I just want to sit with you.” 

Jasper laughed as Steven let out a yawn. 

“Sure bud whatever you say,” Jasper said causing Pearl to chuckle as well. 

The three warped back to the temple and Steven waved when he saw Garnet standing in the living room sitting on the couch. 

“Oh hi Garnet!” Steven said as he jumped off of Jaspers's shoulders and landed slowly on the ground. 

Garnet gave a slight smile in Steven’s direction as she greeted the two, “Hello you two, how was training.”

Steven’s eyes lit up at the thought of his training. 

“It was awesome, Jasper threw rocks at me and Pearl started freaking out but I don't know why,” Steven said causing Garnet to chuckle. 

“I think I know why, but I trust Jasper not to hurt you, she is the leader for a reason after all.” 

Jasper cracked a smile at Garnet as she raised her hands in the air and responded, “Hey I tried to give you the role as the leader but you didn’t want it.” 

That got both Garnet and Jasper laughing. 

Steven was a little confused not knowing the full story behind it so he asked, “What do you mean was Garnet almost the leader?” 

Jasper let out a whistle and turned to Garnet before asking, “You wanna tell him the story Garnet or should I?” 

Garnet shook her head and said, “I have some errands I am running you go ahead.” 

Garnet left and Jasper and Steven sat on the couch. Steven was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. 

“Soooo, what happened,” Steven asked excitedly at the thought of learning more history about The Crystal Gems. 

Jasper thought for a moment on where to start this and said, “Well right before your mom had you she met with me and Garnet to discuss who would be the leader moving forward. Garnet was her first choice as she had been with the Crystal Gems longer but it surprised all of us when she turned your mother down. So your mother put me in charge of the team.”

Jasper finished the story and Steven listened silently the whole time enraptured with the story. Once she was finished Steven frowned as if something didn't quite make sense to him. 

“Why did Garnet turn down being the leader?” Steven asked. 

Jasper shrugged her shoulders as she told him, “I’m not sure all she would tell me was she saw in her future vision that I was a better leader.” 

Steven smiled as Jasper finished her story and he said, “Well Garnet was right Jasper you're a great leader.” 

Jasper smiled and ruffled his hair causing Steven to shrink back trying to save his hair from messiness. 

Steven was saved though when his stomach rumbled and Jasper sat back. 

“Sounds like you need some food after a good day of training, let's go eat out tonight we can bring amethyst, your dad’s treat,” Jasper said with a wink as she picked up the credit card Greg left for food. 

Steven giggled and Jasper went over to the temple and opened her door so she could go down to Amethyst's room. It took a few minutes and Steven used that time to change out of his sweat-stained clothes. Eventually, Amethysts gem lit up on the temple door and the door opened. Amethyst stepped out with Jasper following close behind her. Amethyst walked out and stretched her arms yawning as if she was just woken up. 

“Amethyst,” Steven chastised, “have you been sleeping all day?” 

Amethyst blinked up at him and cracked a smile before saying, “Uhh yeah, I like sleeping it’s fun.” 

Steven huffed before grabbing the card Jasper had thrown back on the table knowing that she probably did not know how to use it because like Pearl she preferred to stay away from humans if not with Steven. 

The three-headed out and decided to head to Fish Stew Pizza. Jasper learned to enjoy human food but she did not eat it very often. The trio eventually made it to the pizza restaurant and made their way inside. They chose to sit at a table with a chair rather than a booth so Jasper could sit a bit more comfortably. Steven ordered the pizza and the three of them waited for it. Steven and Jasper were in the middle of a discussion on why the characters in “Crying Breakfast Friend” were so sad. 

“But I just don’t understand why they would cry over spilled milk, can’t they just clean it up?” Jasper asked not understanding the show at all. 

“Well, it’s not that simple Jasper…” Steven then proceeded to tell Jasper why that scene was important and Amethyst soon lost interest in the conversation. 

Their pizza came pretty soon after. Steven and Amethyst dug into their slices of pizza while Jasper was her a little more slowly. Steven has ordered two pizzas because he knew amethyst would eat a whole pizza to herself. 

“Yo Ste-man how was training today?” Amethyst asked around a mouth full of pizza. 

Steven beamed and swallowed the pizza in his mouth before answering, “It was great Amethyst, Jasper taught me this really cool fighting move with my shield.” 

Jasper smiled proudly and ruffled Steven’s hair again. 

“I wouldn’t be able to be a good teacher if I didn’t have an equally amazing student,” Jasper said causing Steven to blush at her comment. 

They finished their pizza and headed back to the temple. Steven rode on Jaspers's shoulder back home struggling to stay awake. When they did eventually get back to the house Steven was already starting to doze off so Jasper nudged him awake. 

“Steven? Hey wake up we’re home you can go to bed,” Jasper said taking the hybrid off her shoulder and setting him down on his bed as he rubbed his eyes and went to get ready for bed.


End file.
